disney_live_action_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderella (film)
Cinderella 2015 film is the live-action American romantic fantasy directed by Kenneth Branagh, and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It stars Cate Blanchett as the evil stepmother Lady Tremaine and Lily James as Cinderella, respectively. The film was released on March 13, 2015. Plot Ella lives with her wealthy parents on a beautiful estate in a peaceful kingdom. From a young age, she is taught by her mother to believe in the existence of magic, allowing her to befriend many animals on the estate, particularly the mice. Everything is perfect until her mother contracts an illness and dies. On her deathbed, she makes Ella promise that she will always have courage and show kindness to others. Years later, when Ella is a teenager, her father marries Lady Tremaine, the widow of an old acquaintance, who has two daughters of her own: Drisella and Anastasia. Ella welcomes her stepfamily warmly, despite the stepsisters' unpleasant attitudes and her needing to protect her mouse friends from her stepmother's cat, Lucifer. Soon after, Ella's father goes abroad on business, promising his stepdaughters gifts of luxury. His own daughter merely asks for the first branch to brush against his shoulder on the way. Sadly, he becomes ill and also dies. Lady Tremaine soon reveals her true cold, cruel and jealous nature. Desperate for money, she dismisses the servants and forces Ella to do all their work. Even worse, she gives Ella's room to the stepsisters, forcing her to sleep in the attic, and won't even let her eat with the family. One cold evening, Ella sleeps by the fireplace in an effort to stay warm. The next day, she arises with her face covered in cinders. This leads her stepsisters to mock her as "Cinderella"--a taunt in which Lady Tremaine joins as well. Crushed by their cruelty, Ella goes for a ride into the woods, where she encounters a hunting party. She meets one of the hunters, who claims to be an apprentice named Kit who lives in the palace. Unknown to her, he is actually the only son of the land's dying king. Despite never learning her name, Kit (a nickname given to him by his father) is enchanted by Ella's charm, kindness, and unique outlook on life and becomes infatuated with her. Upon learning that he has little time left, the King insists that Kit finds a bride at an upcoming ball. Despite the law saying that he must marry a princess, Kit can't get over the mystery girl, and tricks his father into letting every eligible maiden in the land attend. When the ball is announced, the Tremaine family is ecstatic at the prospect of marrying into royalty. However, when Lady Tremaine refuses to buy Ella a new dress, Ella fashions one herself from an old dress of her mother's with help from the mice. The night of the ball begins, and Ella tries to join her stepfamily on the way out. But Lady Tremaine, claiming that her mere presence will disgrace them, goads her daughters into helping her rip up the dress before leaving without her. Ella runs into the garden in tears where she encounters an old beggar woman, who reveals herself to be her Fairy Godmother. She uses her magic to reveal her true form, and subsequently turn a pumpkin into a magnificent carriage, four mice into horses, two lizards into footmen, and a goose into a coachman. She then transforms Ella's dress into a gorgeous blue gown, complete with a delicate pair of glass shoes before sending her on her way with the warning that the spell only lasts until midnight. At the ball, the entire court is entranced by Ella, especially Kit. She wins the coveted first dance with him, whose true identity she's pleasantly surprised to learn. This irritates the Grand Duke, who secretly promised Kit to a princess — a fact that Lady Tremaine overhears. After dancing, Ella and Kit tour the palace and grounds together, slowly falling in love. But before he can learn her name, the clock strikes 11:59, forcing her to flee and accidentally dropping one of her glass shoes at the palace stairs in the process. She manages to get away before the stroke of midnight and hides the other shoe in her room as a memento. Soon after, the King dies, but not before giving his son permission to find his true love. Once it's announced that every maiden in the kingdom is to try on the shoe, Ella goes to her room to get the other shoe, only to find her stepmother waiting with it in her hand. Lady Tremaine has figured out her identity from her attitude after the ball. She demands that Ella make her head of the royal household and also ensure that Drisella and Anastasia get proper husbands. When Ella refuses, she smashes the shoe and locks her in the attic. She then brings the shattered shoe and identity of the mystery girl to the Grand Duke, and blackmails him into rewarding her with the title of countess and worthy husbands for her daughters. The Duke takes the shattered shoe to Kit, hoping to convince him to forget the mystery girl, but this makes Kit more determined than ever to find his true love. The Grand Duke and the captain of the guards lead a garrison to try the remaining shoe on all the maidens in the land, all of whom are rejected by its magic, before arriving at the Tremaine estate. When the shoe rejects both stepsisters, they turn to leave, only to hear Ella singing ("Lavender's Blue"), thanks to the mice opening her attic window. The Grand Duke tries to leave anyway, but one of the men reveals himself to be Kit in disguise and demands that the captain investigate the sound. Once Ella is found, Lady Tremaine tries to forbid her from trying on the shoe by saying that she is her mother, but is overruled by the captain. Ella then curtly tells Lady Tremaine that she is not, and never has been, her mother. She and Kit are finally reunited. Sure enough, the shoe fits perfectly and the stepsisters both plead for forgiveness. Ella leaves with Kit after forgiving her stepmother, who leaves the kingdom with her daughters and the Grand Duke. At the wedding, Kit and Ella are crowned as the new king and queen. The Fairy Godmother narrates that they become the land's most beloved monarchs, ruling with the courage and kindness Ella had promised her mother, and they lived happily ever after. Cast * Lily James as Cinderella * Cate Blanchett as Lady Tremaine * Richard Madden as Prince Charming * Helena Bonham Carter as The Fairy Godmother * Sophie McShera as Drizella * Holliday Grainger as Anastasia * Nonso Anozie as Captain * Derek Jacobi as The King * Stellan Skarsgård as The Grand Duke * Hayley Atwell as Cinderella's Mother * Ben Chaplin as Cinderella's Father Category:Cinderella